Harry Potter, l'espion qui m'a tiré
by Ego-Cie
Summary: De l'espionnage, de l'amour et surtout du sexe...voilà ce que vous trouverai dans cette histoire. Homophobe PARTEZ ! yaoi lemon couple : HPDM, RWBZ en fond
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Cie

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.R mais je me réserve la propriété de l'histoire

Rating : M

Couple : j'aime le classique donc HP/DM avec RW/BZ en fond...

* * *

**Harry Potter, l'espion qui m'a tiré...**

POV Drago :

Ca faisait quelques mois que je travaillais pour la compagnie Zanbini&Co dans le service surveillance informatique. Il faut dire que le jeune patron, Blaise Zanbini, était mon meilleur ami, forcément ça aide.

Excusez moi j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, 20 ans, et célibataire, je tiens à le préciser pour les personnes intéressées. Physiquement, on peut dire que ma virilité et bien caché comme aime me le rappeler Blaise, et à mon grand malheur je crois qu'il a raison. Je suis tout ce qui a de plus androgyne, cheveux longs blonds, visage aux traits fins et un corps entre deux sexes pourrais-t-on dire.

Enfin bref passons, je disais donc que en ma qualité de chef du département de surveillance informatique, j'avais oublié de vous préciser que j'étais directeur suis-je bête, j'avais droit à avoir un bureau au même étage que le « grand » patron. Et bien sur tout les privilège qui vont avec comme être témoins de ses ébats avec son bien-aimé garde du corps qui fait bien plus que le garder. Il faut dire que Blaise et Ron, car c'est comme ça que se prénommé son amant, n'essayaient en aucun cas de se cacher, un penchant exhibitionniste à mon avis.

Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout en tant que directeur c'est que j'avais tout les droits sur mes subornés et bien sur celui que je préférais, critiquer.

Cependant un beau jour alors que je me baladais dans l'étage réservé à mon département, je vis la créature la plus époustouflante qu'il m'avait était donné de voir. Je vous fais un rapide résumé : grand, sexy, et totalement masculin. En gros mon homme idéale, il avait un magnifique derrière à ce que je pouvais voir. Quand il se tourna vers moi je restais littéralement scotché sur place. Il était encore plus beau que je l'avais imaginé, je ne me souvenais pas avoir embauché un tel dieu, et je peux vous dire que si ça avait le cas ma mémoire ne m'aurais pas fais défaut.

C'est alors qu'il me vit, j'étais toujours dans le couloir juste devant la grande baie vitré où s'entassait une bonne centaine d'ordinateur avec presque autant de personnes, je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il me fixait avec un air moqueur. Et moi comme une jeune fille en fleur je me mis stupidement à rougir, je me faisais presque honte.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne vis pas mes pieds, qui eux semblaient avoir compris ma gène et trouvaient la meilleur solution, partir dans le sens opposé de l'apollon.

C'est ainsi que ce passa ma première rencontre avec le bel employé mystère.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

POV Harry :

Avait-vous déjà eu un coup de foudre ? Et bien moi Harry Potter espion au service de sa majesté vient à l'instant de découvrir l'amour. Ca semble bien poétique tout ça vous ne trouver pas mais c'est tout ce qui a de plus vrai.

Alors que j'étais en mission top secrète dans une entreprise qui depuis quelques temps semblait mener des actions suspectes, j'avais dû me faire embauché comme simple employé en surveillance informatique. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans une grande pièce avec plein d'ordinateurs et d'autres qui semblaient travailler avec acharnement.

J'essayer de brancher mon ordinateur portable à mon nouveau bureau quand en me retournant je vis le plus bel être qui met était donné de voir. Un ange blond, que j'avais au premier abord pris pour une fille, tout en courbe et en grâce qui semblait me fixé. J'étais d'abord gêné puis je pris vite un air moqueur. Je regardais le bel éphèbe avec beaucoup d'intéret, car dans le dossier que mes supérieurs m'avaient présentés, Drago Malfoy, c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, était chef de la surveillance. Donc techniquement mon patron, je crois que je veux bien me prendre un blame juste pour aller faire un tour dans son bureau, histoire de tester les fauteuils. Je vis mon pas futur-amant, mais croyez moi ça n'allait pas tarder, partir dans la direction opposé à la mienne.

Foi de Harry Potter, décrété meilleur coups de l'année par les femmes et hommes de mon agence, ce petit blondinet je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée. Il faut dire que mon corps bien entretenu en fesait baver plus d'un(e) et sans me venter j'avais mon petit succés.

* * *

Intro modeste, un petit prologue pour la mise en bouche. La suite arrivera bientôt, du moins je l'espère. Je vous le jure chèr(e) lecteur/lectrice le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'atteindra plus foi de Cie.Au faite...REVIEWS !!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : La tutelle

Auteur : Cie

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.R mais je me réserve la propriété de l'histoire

Rating : M

Couple : j'aime le classique donc HP/DM avec RW/BZ en fond...

* * *

**chapitre 2 : La tutelle**

POV Drago :

toc...toc...toc

Si la personne qui tapait à ma porte depuis au moins 5 minutes ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, il sentait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Voyant que la personne faisait fit de tout principe moraux dont beaucoup suggéraient de ne pas réveiller Drago Malfoy un jour de congé, il se leva en grognant tel un ours des cavernes et partit ouvrir la porte et tuer l'empêcheur de dormir par la même occasion.

"BLAISE"

Son meilleur ami se tenait sur le pas de la porte, dans toute sa splendeur, son célèbre sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

"Lui-même, mais dis moi Dray, quel est ce petit pyjama que tu portes ?"

Le dit Dray se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et quand comme lui on a une peau très pâle, le résultat se rapproche d'une tomate bien mûre.

"Si tu me laissais entrer"

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra dans l'appartement et s'installa sur le canapé, faisant comme chez lui. Drago le suivit en traînant des pieds, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de rouspéter. Il s'assit en face de lui et attendit que son ami vide son sac, apparemment il avait une nouvelle des plus excitante à lui révéler.

"Vide ton sac Blaise" dit-il d'une voix lasse.

"Détends toi Drago, tu vas adorer, foi de Blaise Zabini. Il fit une courte pause pour observer son ami qui semblait (ou pas) dans l'attente. Tu as sans doute remarqué que nous avions un nouveau venu dans l'entreprise, tu sais superbe apollon aux fesses à se damner. Et bien il y a quelques jours il m'a suggéré qu'étant nouveau, il fallait quelqu'un pour lui apprendre comment fonctionne la boite, et je t'ai choisit toi !!!"

NAAAAAAAAAAN, voilà se qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Drago. Le monde entier lui en voulait donc à se point pour qu'on s'acharne sur lui comme ça. Il s'était déjà ridiculisé une fois devant l'éphèbe, pourquoi tenter le diable. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement de désespoir. S'il avait su ce que Blaise était venu lui dire, il l'aurait accueillit à coup de carabine. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago prenne la nouvelle comme ça, il l'aurai imaginé sautant de joie, se prosternant à ses pieds ect...

"Comme tu n'as pas l'air ravit, vois ça comme un ordre. Pendant 1 mois, Harry Potter sera sous ta tutelle, sur ce j'y vais, Ron m'attend et j'ai déjà une bonne idée de la façon dont il va m'accueillir."

Drago le suivit des yeux quitter la pièce, il aurait préféré que Blaise s'abstienne de lui livrer les détails de sa vie sexuelle.

Comment allait-il faire pour supporter ce type un mois entier et surtout pour éviter de le supplier de le prendre sans plus attendre sur son bureau avec fougue et passion. Pas sur que le type se laisserait faire, après tout comment un canon comme lui pouvait ne serai-ce qu'être attirer par lui, qui ne ressemblait même pas à un mec, et aussi comment être sur qu'il était gay...

Un dernier mot tourna dans sa tête..._Harry Potter..._

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Les employés du service de surveillance informatique, pouvait voir leur chef se faufiler à travers les ordinateurs et lancer un regard affolé autour de lui comme s'il avait le diable au fesse. Et c'était un peu le cas. Il se dirigea sans encombre jusqu'à son bureau, c'est à dire sans croiser ce Potter qui hantait ses fantasmes depuis plus d'une semaine à présent. Il ne souvenait plus le nombre de fois qu'il s'était donné du plaisir en pensant au brun.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'adossa à la porte en soupirant de bonheur.

"Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien directeur ?"

Une voix suave et prédatrice s'éleva dans le bureau. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla avec stupeur l'homme qu'il s'était acharné à fuir. Bon sang, que faisait-il dans son bureau. Il s'efforça de l'observer discrètement et vit à son plus grand malheur que dans son costume noir ajusté, l'homme semblait encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il déglutit, se concentra sur la fenêtre pour éviter de bégayer et ouvrit le bouche pour parler...

"C'est M. Zabini qui m'a dit d'attendre dans votre bureau, je ne pensait pas que vous seriez gêné..."

Il fut pris de cour par Mr je-suis-trop-sexy-Potter. Devant son argument parfaitement recevable il ne put pas le réprimander mais il se promit d'engueuler Blaise quand il serai débarrassé du gêneur.

"Non bien sur que non, c'est juste que j'ai énormément de travail alors je vais vous confier à mon assistant, Mr Londubat, qui vous guidera dans l'entreprise, je suis vraiment navré..."

Il vit Potter froncer les sourcils et afficher une moue mécontente qui le rendait encore plus sexy, mais était-ce seulement possible. Drago baissa le regard sous l'intensité de celui qui lui faisait face et s'éclaircit la voix.

"Sur ce monsieur Potter, je vous conseil de retourner à votre poste."

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte un main brulante s'abattit sur sa frêle épaule et le retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez ou plutôt nez à torse avec son employé. L'autre main se saisit de son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Drago trembla de tout son corps, il cherchait un échapatoire à cette étreinte qui semblait nocive pour sa santé mentale.

"C'est peut être une impression, mais il me semble que vous me fuyez, Monsieur." dit-il d'un ton chaud d'où perçait une pointe d'ironie.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez." Drago sentit sa voix trembler pour ne devenir qu'un souffle.

Potter se pencha légèrement et approcha doucement sa tête de celle de Drago et d'un coup...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

POV Harry :

Assis devant son bureau, regardant intensément son chef rougir et détourner le regard pour continuer son travail, Harry Potter se sentit fier de lui même d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller trouver le big boss et de lui suggérait de le mettre sous la tutelle de Drago-j'ai-un-petit-cul-appétissant-Malfoy. Même si pour ça il allait devoir passer un mois à jouer l'imbécile qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il replongea dans son fantasme, se voyant se lever et allonger le blond sur la table de réunion pour le faire définitivement sien.

Il avait parlé à sa vrai boss de sa soudaine attirance et autant dire que celle ci l'avait réprimandé. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un de ses objectifs de mission avait-elle dit. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait judicieux de sa part mais on ne commande pas ses sentiments.

Il se remit au travail, il avait du pain sur la planche, il devait craquer les codes du système informatique pour voir d'où venait les irrégularités dans les comptes de l'entreprise et surtout pourquoi on voyait mentionner le nom de celle ci dans un des rapports sur l'un des plus grand mafieux de la ville, Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Il était bien entendu sur que Malfoy ne faisait en aucun qu'à partit de ce petit trafic, un ange comme lui ne pouvait avoir affaire avec le répugnant parrain.

Le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie.

"Allo."

"C'est moi gamin, j'ai du nouveau, rejoint moi tu sais où" et la voix raccrocha.

Sirius, car c'était comme ça que son interlocuteur s'appelait, était le parrain d'Harry mais aussi un collègue de travail. Il était infiltré chez Fol'Oeil et il lui transmettait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver à Harry.

Le brun poussa un soupir, il ne pourrai pas reprendre là où tout à l'heure ils avait été interrompu...

FLASH BACK

Harry était maintenant tout proche du blondinet, il pouvait sentir son odeur fruité et apprécier de son corps ses délicieuses courbes. Les lèvres rose de son vis à vis l'attirait comme un aimant, il savait qu'il ne résisterai pas longtemps.

"Po...Potter, que faites vous ?" Bégaya l'ange blond.

"Je dirai que je vais vous embrasser..."

Et il se pencha afin de capturer les lèvres qui lui faisant tant envie quand...

BAAAAM, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme au visage lunaire apparu, obligeant Harry a reculer dans un grognement, ce Londubat allait le payer, l'interrompre à un tel moment.

"Euh excusez moi, je vous dérange...Patron il faut que je vous parle" dit-il, gêné d'avoir assister à une telle scène.

Harry se décida à partir en murmurant à Drago "Ce n'est que partie remise...". Il vit celui-ci prendre un teint cerise, pour son plus grand plaisir.

END

* * *

voilà une suite enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ça faisait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès très très longtemps. Elle est pas super super mais je compte bien me rattraper. En tout cas soyez en sûr drago ne laissera pas harry faire ce qu'il veut de lui, c'est un Malfoy après tout hé hé.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment super plaisir.


End file.
